


Alone

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we shall always be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Draco was trying hard to breathe. It felt like the air was getting stuck in his throat each time he tried to gasp his lungs open. "Hermione," he pleaded. "Please, honey, you'll be fine." Draco's fingers were sticky with blood and he could feel it seeping over his hands and down onto the forest floor. It was dark and he knew he couldn't actually see it with no light, but in his mind's eye, it was all over. "Hermione," he pleaded again. He could see that she was dying, but he wasn't giving up.

"Draco," she said so quietly, he couldn't be sure she'd said anything. But her lips curled into the smallest of smiles as her chocolate eyes managed to focus on him for a mere second. Like sun on a winter day, just a glimpse, and then it was gone.

"Shhh, don't worry. Help is coming, they're coming, I promise." Around him chaos ensued. The death eaters had been subdued- they had won. Harry had won. But Draco was losing, he was losing right here, with Hermione's blood dripping over his fingers and her life slipping from him. Right here in front of him.

He didn't realize he was crying, didn't realize that she was looking at a smudge of dirt across his nose, up his cheek. He didn't realize he was babbling, "You can't leave me, Hermione. I can't be alone."

"Never... alone... love," she whispered, looking into his eyes as the light flickered and left. Draco was still holding his hand to her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, trying frantically to bring her back. Why did she look so peaceful? She was gone, and he was alone.

"No, Hermione, you can't, you can't... you can't." He could feel Ron pulling him away, mangy git that he was, but he wasn't going to leave her. She needed him, just like he needed her. Didn't she know that he needed her? That without her smile, he had nothing to live for?

The was was done. Hermione was dead, his lover, was dead.

Draco was pretty sure, as he fought against Ron and Snape, that he was dead too. His body just hadn't realized it yet.


End file.
